


This was Nothing

by AbusiveLittleBun



Series: Falling for Danger [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anonymous Sex, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Top James, Verbal Humiliation, for a while, power bottom Tommy Shelby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun
Summary: First prompt for the Peaky Rare Pair Bingo: Anonymous SexTommy is frustrated after another meeting with Alfie and he needs an outlet. Luckily it finds him first.
Relationships: James/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Falling for Danger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850239
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	This was Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post another fic for the rare pair bingo first, but I was just in the right mood for this one...  
> Ah I intend to write two or three more follow up fics to this one, it was so fun to write, I hope you enjoy reading it ❤
> 
> Song inspiration:  
> say it right - nelly furtado (slowed + reverb)

Every meeting with Alfie was pure torture to poor Thomas.

The way those dark eyes bore into his soul, his deep voice booming through the room, huge arms gesturing through the air, talking with ever-moving hands. Those thick, long fingers glinting with various rings,- that probably had more purpose besides plain decoration, - taunting his whole existence.

Alfie was attractive. So much so, that Tommy had a hard time sitting through their discussions with his cold facade in place, not squirming and drooling about how he wanted to get bent over the desk by the larger man and fucked eight ways to tomorrow. He had a suspicion that the other might be aware of that fact, the way he smirked and showed off his large hands as if saying: "You want me to fingerfuck you, don't you, you desperate little thing."

And of course, Tommy did. It's been a while since he had constant access to getting fucked by men any time he wanted or not, so of course, he would be pent up. The war was horrid, but the army had it's benefits to him. No one questioned if they saw the sergeant-major on his knees in the mud getting plowed there. But now he had to be all prim and proper and take good care of his image. Getting used like a two penny whore by his new business partner was hardly a conventional advertisement.

But it was a mighty feat to not just climb into the older man's lap when he looked and acted like he could give the best fuck of his life.

Thomas was almost buzzing with want now, Alfie has rounded his desk to loom over him as he talked, as if he wanted to amp up his misery. He tried his hardest to just focus on smoking, maintaining eye contact, lifting his chin, and purposefully not looking at the crotch in his eye-level. But he couldn't hold back his breath from hitching as one of Alfie's hands came to caress over his exposed neck with feather-light touches.

"You really did surprise me, treacle, not gonna lie. When I first saw you, right, I thought this little boy has no idea who he's trying to fuck with. Even considered just throwing you to my men to have their fun with you before you revealed what cunning little mind you have. Thought, huh, maybe this tiny thing is more than just a pretty face."

Tommy held back his trembling and maintained his poker-face through sheer will alone as Alfie's thumb ran over his jaw, tilting his head back farther. 

"I'm grateful I could convince you of my worth, Mr. Solomons," Tommy breathed out smoke as he pulled the cigarette away from his mouth, letting it hang open slightly, as an invitation.

Alfie's thumb traveled to the corner of his lips, gaze magnetized and hungry as he observed his face, rumbling like a bear, "That you did, sweetie. That you bloody fucking did."

However satisfying it would be to just take the digit on his face into his mouth and suck on it with a slutty moan, Tommy couldn't afford to lose his carefully built-up ruthless gangster slash businessman image. Alfie could ruin him if he gave in so easily. 

He brought the cigarette to his mouth again, plump lips closing around it with a seductive pout before exhaling again with a tilt to his head, "Was there anything more you wished to discuss, Mr. Solomons, or are we done here? I hope you don't mind but I am a busy man."

Alfie cleared his throat as he took his hand off his face as if he got burnt, looking away in slight embarrassment and going back behind his desk with a frustrated huff, "Yeah, no, that was all, mate, you can fuck off now, right."

He was visibly distraught by the smaller man declining the silent offer. How exciting.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Solomons," Tommy said in a polite tone as he got up from his chair, smoothing down his suit, only receiving a grumble from the older man.

"Have a lovely day," was the last thing Thomas said to him before putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the desk and walked out of the office, closing the door behind himself. Not a second after the door shut he heard the crash of the ashtray against the wood with an animalistic roar behind it. 

At least he wasn't the only one affected.

He stepped out of the bakery with a sigh he didn't realize he has been holding until now. He was so goddamn aroused it was almost painful. He needed to clear his head, had to breathe some fresh air before going back to Birmingham.

Therefore instead of getting back into his car he turned on the street and started walking to nowhere in particular, just eager to shake off the lust clinging to his skin. 

He found himself in the marketplace, disinterestedly roaming through the rows of the various products on display. He noticed someone's eyes on him from the corner of his eye as he lingered near a stand selling scarves and handkerchiefs.

Maybe it was one of Alfie's men, or Sabini's. He didn't turn to look back at them, they better believe he was unaware of their presence, his fingers running through a handkerchief with a pretty floral pattern on it. He had his razor in his cap, two guns hidden behind his coat, fully loaded, and a knife strapped to his ankle; he could take a bastard or two if he had to.

He still acted ignorant as he asked about the price of the white piece of cloth, heckling with light banter until he bought it still on the original price, but now with a small jar of violet-scented hand moisturizing cream added to it. At least he could get himself something nice while he held up his innocent act.

He thanked the old woman he bought the products from before turning to inspect his surroundings with as much casualty as he could muster, eyes roaming through the faces around him until they caught on his observer. 

It was a very tall young man standing by a display of various baked goods; he was handsome, fit body, curly brown hair, wide eyes less threatening and more just in awe, but looks could be deceiving, he knew.

Tommy raised his brow and took his gaze away after a few seconds of eye contact as if signaling "I caught you, motherfucker", before turning around and moving through the market with ease.

He made sure to not seem too hurried but tried to subtly shake off the man now intently following behind. He even lit another cigarette to seem relaxed, while turning a corner to get out of the busy street, walking to a dark alley nearby, hearing the footsteps behind himself.

He turned another corner to nestle into a tucked-away little crevice before the man behind could see, waiting for the footsteps to get closer, fishing out his knife from under his pant leg. The gunshot may attract unwanted attention but a subtle slice of the throat should do just fine. 

Tommy waited until the steps turned the corner with slightly more hurry, the young man not taking notice of his hiding place as his back moved into his view. His steps faltered as he looked out into the end of the alley, clearly confused and disappointed to see Tommy gone, wide shoulders sagging, broad back rising and falling in a sigh.

"You're not very subtle, you know," Tommy said nonchalantly to catch the man's attention again. The poor boy jumped in surprise, whipping his head around with disbelieving eyes as he looked back at him. He gave out an awkward little laugh, nervously rubbing at his neck, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Ah, sorry" he sounded so bashful, his eyes flickering between Thomas leaning on the brick wall and the cobblestones at his feet, "I'm not really... good at this I think. I don't have much experience."

"I guessed," Tommy lifted the cigarette back to his mouth, his other hand holding the knife hidden in his coat pocket. This could be just some kid sent only to threaten him, no need to kill him yet.

The tall boy stepped closer hesitantly, biting at his mouth as his gaze roamed over Thomas. He seemed very youthful with his freckles and big ears, not to mention how he tried to fold his bulk in to seem smaller than what he actually was but he couldn't be only a few years younger than Thomas.

"So, uh, how do you, um, want to do this..." if this was the assassin that was sent to kill him, Tommy was utterly disappointed. The boy was now barely a meter away from him, looking down, but because of his shy demeanor, it couldn't be considered looming in any way. He should have been properly taught how to intimidate people, this was laughable.

Thomas curiously tilted his head with an unimpressed gaze looking up at the boy as he exhaled smoke, "How do you usually do this?" he asked in a mocking tone, raising a brow, and throwing his cigarette at the young man's feet in front of him, daring him to fight.

Does he also ask his victims if they prefer to get shot in the head or the heart? But he saw no visible weapons on the boy who was now rubbing his hands on his trousers as if to dry up the sweat on his palms. Maybe he wanted to choke him to death. He had big hands, he could do it easily. Was he nervous because this was supposed to be his first kill or something?

The boy swallowed audibly before stepping into Tommy's personal space, making the shorter man crane his neck up to maintain the eye contact. He put a trembling hand on Tommy's exposed neck, the same way Alfie did only half an hour prior. So he was right, the boy wanted to choke him. Tommy remained unfazed as his own hand tightened on the knife in his pocket. The moment those fingers wrap more intently around his throat he's gonna cut the boy.

All of his previous thoughts flew right out of his head the moment the taller man leaned down to press a hesitant kiss to Tommy's lips.

Oh.

Tommy remained frozen as the young man pulled back a few centimeters to observe his reaction, "Can I, uh, can I be the one who... um, puts... it, uh, in? I prefer it that way, and you seem like, uh... you'd like that too? If you, uh, don't mind..."

Tommy's brain was running a mile a moment. This boy was no fucking thug sent to kill him, this was just a poor fucking lad looking to get his dick wet. In him.

Thomas wanted to claw the skin off of his own face at his stupidity but just settled on taking his cap off and rubbing his nose bridge with his thumb and index finger with a sigh. He almost murdered this miserable sod for wanting to fuck him in an alley.

The boy took his frustrated expression with his nerves spiking up, putting his hands up as a sign of defeat, "Or we could just, uh, use our hands if you want, it's totally fine by me, I don't want to push you into anything, I just thought..."

Tommy didn't know if he should laugh or not, this was utterly ridiculous. But the heat in his belly wasn't only because of the humor of the situation.

Fuck it, he was still pent up from his meeting, having a quick fuck with some random boy in secret should calm his nerves enough. No one needs to know.

He looked back up at the babbling young man with a lick to his lips, but his frown still in place, "How big is it?" he asked in a demanding tone.

The lad shut up with a couple of blinks, "What?"

"Your cock, how big is it?" Tommy asked again, impatiently.

The man flushed crimson at the crudeness, trying to say something but no voice coming out of his gaping mouth for a few seconds before finally mustering an answer, "Uh, I'm not sure, I never really... measured it? Should I have? About seven inches I think? Is that good or bad?"

Tommy rolled his eyes with another sigh before his hands moved to the boy's belt buckle to undo it. This fucker better be seven inches if he suffers through his awkwardness for his dick.

"Um, I'm James, by the way," the boy added with a small smile, seemingly more positive now that Tommy started undoing his trousers.

"I don't care," Tommy said without looking up from where his hands finally met the lad's soft cotton underwear, stretched by the hardening cock inside it. Tommy pulled the material off enough to expose his length, spitting into his hand and giving it a few firm tugs. Fuck, the boy was actually big. More than seven inches by the looks of it, and he wasn't even completely hard.

"What's, ah, your name?" James breathed as he leaned over Tommy to rest his palms on the brick wall by his head.

"That's none of your business," Tommy grunted as his grip tightened and pace increased slightly, wanting to see the full length of the lad's erect cock as fast as he can.

"Then what should I call you?" the boy asked with innocent curiosity, head bowed so his lips could brush against the shorter man's cheekbone.

Thomas lifted a brow again and dropped to his knees, making the younger man gasp.

"A dirty fucking slut, if you want to," he said nonchalantly as if discussing the weather, and that was all the warning he gave James before putting his mouth on his now fully hard cock.

The boy let out a choked sound and his hands came down to hold Tommy's bobbing head, carding his fingers through his hair. He was very responsive, giving a small moan with every drag of the shorter man's tongue along the underside, seemingly having a hard time not bucking his hips to make him take more.

And Thomas intended to take more, James was just pleasantly big enough to make him pause halfway down, having to adjust his jaw and throat for his length. It's been a while since he had a cock this big in his mouth, he had to ease himself into deepthroating the boy, he wasn't as oiled up as in the army. He moved his hand around the flesh he couldn't yet fit in his mouth while slobbering on the mouthful he could, his other hand fondling the man's balls.

The fingers in his hair tightened as he eased down a few more centimeters with every bob of his head until his nose brushed against curly pubic hair, "Oh my God, ah, you're incredible," James moaned above him, looking down with pure awe in his eyes, "You're so good, ah, so perfect..."

Tommy couldn't help the butterflies fluttering in his belly at the praise, giving a hum as a thank you around the cock in his mouth to send pleasant vibrations along it, making the younger man's breath catch and fuck into his mouth with a sudden snap of his hips. Thankfully Thomas had enough experience to anticipate the inevitable movement and relaxed his throat just in time to avoid choking on the length.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to..." James was babbling again, caressing his hand over Tommy's hair in an apology.

Tommy hollowed his cheeks and pulled off slowly with a pant, "It's fine," he started undoing his own pants, dragging it down with his underwear to his knees, giving it a bit more cushion on the hard cobblestones. He pumped James' cock slowly with one hand, his saliva easing the friction, while he fished out the scented cream he just bought from his pocket.

He uncapped the jar single-handedly and put it down in front of himself before dipping two fingers inside and scooping up a generous amount. James watched his precise movements with fascination, "What are you doing?"

Tommy brought his slicked up hand between his own legs, "Preparing my ass. I don't have a naturally wet cunt, you see," he said with impatience before putting his mouth back on the taller's length to muffle his moan as his fingers breached his hole.

"Oh holy fuck," James moaned and his hips snapped again. Tommy let him fuck his face, now able to take it all, with pliant lips as he hummed along the thrusts of both inside his mouth and asshole, "You really are perfect, ah, fuck, so pretty, oh God, I'm going to..."

Tommy tore his head back in alarm before James could finish his sentence, "No, James, don't you fucking dare-", but he was interrupted by the cock in his hand blasting his load all over his face suddenly. He groaned in frustration and tried to catch the last few spurts in his mouth before it stained him even more.

James whimpered as the last remnants of his come was swallowed by the shorter man, brushing his hair back with an apologetic hand, "Ah, I'm sorry, I came in your hair, please don't be mad..."

Tommy let the softening cock slip from his fucked-out lips when he cleaned it sufficiently enough, to glare up at the younger man. Tommy could feel the boy's release drip down from not only his hair but his forehead, his fucking lashes, his nose, his cheeks, his mouth, all the way down his chin and neck, staining his shirt and suit. The cheeky fucker came like a goddamn hose.

"You're so beautiful..." James breathed in awe as his thumb dragged through the mess he left behind on Tommy's face, eyes filled with pure adoration, "Like an angel..."

Thomas sighed, it was just a fucking kid, he had no reason to be mad, he tried to convince himself. He turned his face to take the thumb on his cheek into his used mouth, sucking off the come from the digit and making James groan before releasing the finger.

"It's fine, James. I was just sort of hoping to get fucked, that's all," Tommy replied with a rough voice, withdrawing his hand from inside his hole to fish out the newly bought handkerchief to wipe his face. 

"Ah, I still could fuck you, if you want," James spoke with eagerness, taking the handkerchief to gently clean up the spots Tommy missed.

Thomas frowned up at James, ready to tell him he wasn't going to wait around until he was ready for another round but his gaze went back down to the younger's crotch to see his spent cock quickly rehardening.

"James," Tommy licked at his lips as he stared in fascination, "How old are you?"

"Uh, twenty-six in March, why?"

Thomas gave a thoughtful hum and narrowed his eyes. He thought there would be a bigger age difference than only three years by the boy's youthful charm, but it seems he's just gifted with great stamina, "Nevermind."

"Do you, um, want me to, uh, finger you?" James asked nervously, his short nails lightly scratching at the back of Tommy's head.

"Sure, if you know how to," the shorter man said before grabbing the cream jar off the floor and getting up with his knees aching in protest. He handed the lubricant to James before shrugging out of his coat and jacket, placing them on a crate next to him.

The younger man gasped at the sight of his holster, "You, have a gun?"

"No, I have two guns," Tommy answered as he took them out one by one, emptying them of bullets before stashing the ammunition into his coat pocket and placing the pistols on top of the cloth pile. This might just be a boy, but he could still snatch one of the guns and blast a different load into his face.

"Do you, uh, shoot people often?" The poor boy seemed frightened, but still let himself be pulled closer by the lapels of his jacket by the shorter man without complaint.

"Only when their cocks fail to please me well enough," he whispered with a lick to his lips before turning around and bracing himself on the wall, "Now go ahead, I don't have all day."

James stuttered but held onto Tommy's boney hip with a hand to make his back arch a bit more, "Right, on it," and eased a slicked-up finger into his entrance. Thomas muffled his moan into his shirtsleeve as he felt the long digit slide in. Of course, James had much longer fingers.

"Am I doing it good?" James inquired with genuine curiosity as he moved his finger around, his other hand's thumb massaging soothing circles into his pale skin.

"Yeah, you can add more now," Thomas breathed and bit at his bottom lip when he felt another long finger join and scissor his insides. He closed his eyes and whimpered quietly when James rubbed accidentally at his sweet spot.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" he stilled his hand, sounding concerned.

Tommy shook his head, "No, keep going," he knew his voice was much weaker than before but at this point, he truly felt desperate, "I like it rough anyway."

"Oh, okay, I just don't want to cause you any pain-," the lad really didn't know when to shut up, huh.

"I'll cause you so much fucking pain if you don't shove your dick in my ass in the next two minutes, James, I swear to fucking God-," but Tommy's seething dissolved into a moan as he felt a third finger breach him.

"I'm sorry, just give me another minute, I think you're almost ready," James tried to soothe him, hand moving more frantically than before, loosening the tight entrance in a hurry.

"I am fucking ready, just stick it in already," Thomas growled, but it sounded less frightening and more like a whiney kitten, pushing his ass out further.

"Right, uh, just a moment," and James pulled his hand away. 

Tommy turned his head with a frown when he heard the younger boy mucking around with some boxes behind him, "James, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Um, looking for a box for you to stand on? Or kneel on, maybe, if I put two bigger ones together," the lad replied with a crate in his hand, that did not seem strong enough to hold his weight in the slightest.

"Why would I need to stand on a fucking box?" Tommy seethed.

"Well, because you're..." James could barely look at his face, gesturing with a hand at the other man, "You're a bit... You know... small?"

Thomas felt fury rise in him as his mouth fell open in disbelief. This cheeky fucking over-grown toddler was height-shaming him?

Before he could think about slicing the bastard's throat again James went back up to him with a glint of realization in his eyes, "Oh, or we could," and kneeled to pull down the shorter's pants and underwear, gently urging him to step out of it, which Tommy did with a huff, letting the boy throw his clothing on the pile already on the crate next to them. 

James got back up again and grabbed Thomas by his waist, lifting him effortlessly up against the wall. The older man yelped and scrambled for purchase on James' broad shoulders, his legs wrapping around the boy's middle instinctively. The sadistic fucker threw Tommy up a bit into the air so his hands could hold him up by his ass now.

"Fuck, don't do that again," Tommy seethed, trembling from the motion of being thrown around like a fucking rag doll.

James smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry, I wouldn't drop you, you're quite light, with how tiny you are."

"I'm not fucking ti-," but he was interrupted by his own moan as James eased him down on his large cock slowly.

The stretch was everything he hoped for and more, his thighs trembling around the larger man's waist, his head thrown back and mouth opening from the pleasure of being finally filled up the way he craved. A whimper left him as the younger man bottomed out with a gasp against his cheekbone.

"Incredible, so tight," James chuckled in disbelief before he slowly dragged out halfway just to push back in, "You feel so good around me."

Tommy couldn't hold back the needy little sounds that left his mouth as the taller man started moving his hips with increasing speed, making his body bounce against the wall. All he could do is drag his nails down the strong shoulders as the movements became more frantic, James' grip on his cheeks stronger, no doubt leaving marks behind as he kept him in place to rut into him like a dog. It brought him closer to the edge faster than he hoped for.

"Call me a dirty whore," Tommy whined, he was afraid of taking his hands off of the boy's shoulders, eager to hold on, and wasn't about to let James let go of him to jerk him off, the last thing he needed right now was to be dropped.

"What? Why?" James looked so confused but his pace didn't falter, if anything it increased.

"Because I want to come, that's why," Tommy groaned as James' thrusts started nailing his prostate.

James hesitated for a few moments before he whispered into Tommy's cheek, his mouth dragging along his smooth skin, "You're a dirty little whore."

Thomas moaned loudly at the degradation, his neglected cock twitching between their bodies, "Ah, more, James, tell me more, please, I'm so close..."

James' excitement grew as he saw the pleasure he could bring the man he was pressing against the wall; he started snapping his hips harder, fucking into Tommy brutally as his words flowed more freely, his previous timidness gone, his voice deepening into a growl, "You're a filthy fucking slut, letting some stranger fuck your mouth and ass in a dirty alley because you needed a cock so bad..."

Thomas bit at his lip to muffle his scream, bouncing on James' lap faster, he was about to come, he was going to-

"I knew the first time I saw you, that you'd let me plow your slutty little hole silly, that you're nothing more than an arrogant, cock-hungry bitch in a fancy suit," James sounded like an entirely different person, someone more dangerous, someone more powerful that could break Tommy so easily. He sounded like fucking Alfie, "And I was right, your tiny, wet pussy is taking me like you were made for it, you cheap, sloppy whore."

Thomas came with a scream as the last word was spit at him, blacking out for a few seconds with the force of his orgasm, shaking through it as he painted his waistcoat with his release. 

James fucked him through it, holding up his boneless form in his strong arms, not letting up from his thrusts even when Tommy started giving out painful little whimpers of over-sensitivity until he came deep inside the tight hole with a low moan, pumping him full until the very last drop.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both men catching their breath against the wall, James still holding up the tired shorter man and pressing a kiss to his cheekbone.

"Thank you, that was fantastic," James breathed, sounding soft and docile again as he nuzzled against Tommy's cheek. Schizophrenic fucking lad.

Thomas let him do as he pleased for a few more minutes, letting the boy capture his pliant lips and press sweet kisses into it and along his face before he got bored of the growing domesticity and tapped the broad shoulder in his hold.

"Alright, James, you can put me down now, we're done," Tommy sighed.

"Oh, yeah, of course," the younger sounded a bit flustered as he lifted the man in his hold enough that his now spent cock could slip out with a few drops of his come following, placing Thomas carefully on the ground, keeping his hold on his waist until he was stable enough.

Tommy kept leaning against the wall, feeling too weak to start dressing so soon, but James was already tucking himself away and grabbing the handkerchief he used before to wipe at the mess flowing down Tommy's thin thighs, trying to clean his waistcoat fruitlessly as well with eagerness. 

"I loved this a lot, you're very nice. The best I've ever had to be honest," James smiled as he started dressing the shorter man, helping him step into his underwear and pants before dragging them up and securing them on his boney hips, "Can we meet again sometime? I'd love to see you again. Can I get your phone number?"

Tommy gave a tired snort as he reloaded his pistols before placing them back into his holsters, "Yeah, that's definitely not happening," and got into his jacket again.

"Oh," poor lad looked so heartbroken, the light draining from his eyes instantly, "I thought you liked it too..."

Tommy lit a cigarette and handed one to James, throwing him his lighter as he put on his coat and cap, "I did, you were good."

James coughed as he inhaled the first drag, "Then why?"

Tommy shook his head and turned away to get out of the alley, "You wouldn't understand."

"Is it because of Alfie?" James called out after him, making Tommy freeze and turn back to him with wide eyes.

"Alfie?" Thomas whispered incredulously.

"You screamed his name when you came," James looked less sad and more angry now, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Tommy scoffed and shook his head, walking back to the younger man with bubbling fury, "That," he whispered in a low and dangerous tone, "is none of your fucking business, you hear me? I let you fuck me once, not marry me. The fucking nerve. Don't think you have any right to ask me about my personal life, you cheeky fucking brat. You are not my husband, boyfriend, lover, or anything. This," he pointed his finger between themselves, "was nothing. This was a one-fucking-time thing. Don't even dream about it becoming more, because it never fucking will, you understand? If you want a little boyfriend who will love and cherish you, and bounce on your dick every day and tell you how you are the only one, don't fucking look for it in me. I liked your cock, but not that much."

James looked hurt and frustrated but didn't retort, his eyes welling with tears, clutching at the handkerchief still in his hold.

"Do us both a favor and grow the fuck up, James. We won't see each other again anyway, forget about it. Forget about me. It'll do you better," Tommy's voice softened by the end and turned back around to head out of the alley, this time with no following footsteps.

He might have agreed with what he said, but that didn't stop him from drinking the ache in his chest away when he got back home. He might have been a bit too harsh on the boy. If someone talked like that to him at that age, he might have started to cry on the spot. If Alfie said that to him he would definitely break down. Fuck, he felt bad for it, even though he knew it was useless.

It's not like he'll ever see the boy again.

A week later he had to go to London again, for business, but decided to visit Ada and make sure she was well off in her new apartment and had everything she needed. 

She moved in with her girlfriend, called Jessie or something, and another flatmate. Tommy didn't trust random flatmates but Ada assured her that the lad was very nice and they had met at university and have been friends ever since.

Tommy still didn't feel all too content with that answer as he knocked on their flat door. That man could be a built-in person by some rival gang, or a pervert, or-

The door opened and Tommy's breath caught in his throat as he saw who opened it.

James looked about the same amount of shocked if not more as he stood in the door, his mouth hanging open before he started frantically stuttering, "It's, it's you? H-How did you-, why, wait, what-," he shook his head and drew his brows together, trying to calm himself but Ada suddenly stepped out of behind his large frame with a cheerful smile.

"Oh you're finally here, I thought the food was going to get cold by the time you arrive, come on. James, this is Tommy, my brother, you know the one I talked so much about, he's staying for dinner and the night-"

"No," Tommy suddenly snapped, interrupting her, his eyes still wide, before gathering himself, "I can't stay."

"What are you talking about, silly?" Ada shook her head, "You said you'd like to stay and get drunk with us and sleep over, of course, you'll stay, Tom."

He wanted to protest some more but his sister already dragged him through the doorstep, past James who was now biting at his lip with a frown.

"Besides, I think you and James would make really good friends, if you know what I mean," Ada winked at him, making him groan. This was not fucking happening.

"Please," James suddenly spoke up behind the siblings, making them both turn, "stay," he gulped, "if you'd like, of course. I'd like to know you better, Tommy."

The fucking kid had the nerve to let out an embarrassed little smile. He was going to blow this, tell Ada everything if he doesn't supervise him. The thought made goosebumps prickle over his skin. Ada would tell Polly, who'd tell Arthur, who'd get drunk and tell anyone in a pub, and those people would spread it like wildfire. It could reach Alfie. He couldn't let that happen.

"All right," Tommy nodded, making James beam up like the sun, "I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider checking out my other works! If you want to leave a kudo and a comment, they really make my day :)  
> Find me on Tumblr for more content, art, and updates about my writing at abusivelittlebunny !!


End file.
